DifIciL PeRo No ImPosibLe
by laucgd
Summary: ///¿QuE TaN DiFiCil eS hAcEr soNrOjAr a SaSuKe uChiHa?///----one shot----/// sasusaku


**Hey!!! **

**Hola a todas, sii sigo viva xD**

**De verdad lamento haber desaparecido, y no seguir actualizando Don´t forget, pero la verdad es q no he tenido inspiracion....**

**Se me ocurrio es otra idea y pues aqui la tienen, espero que les guste.....**

**advertencias: **un poco de Ooc y ya creo :D****

_NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE M.H YO SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS PARA HACER ESTE FIC :D CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES MERA COINCIDENCIA.... PROHIBIDO COPIARLO!!  
_

_Palabras-----_narradas en pasado

Palabras -----narradas en presente

**Palabras**----- inner Sakura

Palabras ----- pensamientos

* * *

¿Qué tan difícil es hacer sonrojar a Sasuke Uchiha? ...

* * *

-ya admite que perdiste frentona- me dijo por quinta vez mi rubia amiga

-que no- contradije yo, y es que ¿cómo era posible que en una semana intentándolo todo, no haya podido hacer sonrojar al Uchiha menor?- ¡no! Esto es inaudito, ya lo probé todo- le grite a Ino…

Verán hace exactamente una semana la puerca me reto a que en menos de dos semanas hiciera sonrojar a mi novio en público, ah si Sasuke es mi novio desde hace más o menos un año y medio, si lo lograba Ino sería mi sirvienta un mes, y tendrá que regalarme tres de sus camisas favoritas, y si perdía le mostraría a todos las fotos de nuestra graduación, en la que yo muy ebria, besaba al ñoño del colegio, y tendría que ser la esclava de ella un mes, que horror si no lo lograba seria la burla de media Konoha, se preguntaran ¿por qué acepte? porque soy una orgullosa y no puedo esperar el momento de demostrar que gane algo, lo sé es estúpido pero qué más da, ahora lo importante ¿qué hare?

-yo sé que debes hacer- dijo burlona

-qué –dije ya desesperada

-mm ¡admite que perdiste! Jajaja- maldita puerca

-¡¡no!! Ya verás cómo ganare – dije enfada a la vez que salía de su cuarto y me dirigía a mi casa, que quedaba a la vuelta de la de ella.

* * *

-ahh que mierda- pensé a la vez que me derrumbaba encima de mi cama

-**calma Sakura, ya verás que lo lograremos- **me animaba mi inner

- pero ya lo probé todo- pensé desanimada, mientras recordaba todos mis intentos fallidos

----_flash back----_

_-Sakura que mierda haces con eso-dijo Sasuke molesto puesto que tenía una foto de él de pequeño disfrazado_

_-hay sasuke-kun es que te ves tan lindo- dije a la vez que tomaba la foto entre mis manos y le daba un beso al pequeño Uchiha_

_-qué tienes ahí –dijo Naruto, __perfecto, el que necesitaba_

_-hay Naruto, no es adorable sasuke-kun- dije a la vez que le mostraba la foto, cosa que molesto notablemente a Sasuke_

_-jajaja vean todos jajaja el teme jajaja disfrazado de jajaja- todos rápidamente se acercaron a ver la foto…_

_-awww- proveniente de las chicas-jajaja- carcajadas de los chicos, pero nada ni un solo sonrojo de Sasuke, todo lo contrario, molesto salió de aula._

_----fin flash back----_

**-estuvo muy enojado con nosotras por eso –**recordó mi inner

- lo sé pero awww se ve tan lindo- voltee a mirar la foto que estaba pegada en el espejo de mi cuarto, un tierno Sasuke con una gran calabaza en su mano y unas grandes orejas de conejo en su cabeza (n/a: nada más imagínenselo*-*)- pero no me parece que con eso no se haya sonrojado-pensé molesta-ni con lo otro-

_----flash back----_

_-sasuke-kun te amo- ronronee en la oreja de mi novio, nos encontrábamos en el aula, el profesor no había llegado, por lo que todos estaban en desorden, aproveche eso y fue a sentarme en la piernas de Sasuke, conocía perfectamente cada punto débil de él, sabia como hacerlo suspirar, como ponerlo tenso, excitado, todo, por lo que no dude en lamer su lóbulo, ese era uno de los lugares que más le gustaba que probara, bese suavemente su mandíbula creando un camino de besos hasta su mentón y de ahí hasta su cuello, todo eso consiente de que muchos alumnos nos miraban, luego subí mis manos a su cabello el cual despeine, y mis labios fueron veloces en busca de los suyos. Hace mucho que había dejado de ser la inocente y nerd Sakura, ahora bueno, seguía siendo inteligente pero la faceta de niña ingenua ya había pasado, por culpa de Sasuke claro está, es cierto que ya había tenido unos novio antes que él, pero con ninguno había pasado más allá de unas caricias superficiales, Sasuke había sido el primero, el que había borrado de mi todo rastro de la antigua Sakura, por lo que ahora ya no temía besarlo en público, me apenaba claro, pero no importaba, él tenía sus reservas en este aspecto pero aun así nunca se negaba. Sus labios se movían insistentes sobre los míos y sus manos acariciaban suavemente mi cintura, delinee lentamente su labio inferior con mi lengua y suspire, como me encantaba besar a Sasuke, él no se quedó atrás mordió mi labio e introdujo su lengua en mi boca empezando así una danza con la mía, no paramos hasta que oímos los chiflidos y comentarios de nuestros compañeros, me sonroje y oculte mi rostro en su cuello, pero él nada de nada solo sonreía de manera orgullosa, típico de él._

_----fin flash back----_

**-y yo que pensé que se sonrojaría con eso-**

-si yo igual-

-**pero no ni con eso ni con nada Agg-**

-si hasta hemos pedido ayuda ¬¬-

_----flash back----_

_Moi- sama era la nana de Sasuke, era una simpática señora de aproximadamente 58 años de edad, tenía un espeso cabello color castaño oscuro, unos enormes y lindos ojos color miel y una tez clara marcada por algunas arrugas en su frente y ojos, siempre había cuidado de Sasuke, era como su madre, ya que esta al igual que su padre habían muerto hace mucho, lo quería igual que a un hijo, lo conocía perfectamente por ende sabia lo orgulloso y frio que podía llegar hacer, por eso no dudo cuando le pedí su ayuda…_

_Nos encontrábamos en la entrada de la institución ya que aún no la habían abierto_

_-¡Sasuke-chan!- se escuchó a lo lejos,__ perfecto_

_-moi, qué haces aquí- pregunto en un murmuro Sasuke, ya se empezaban a escuchar las risas de algunos por el sufijo dado por moi-sama_

_-hay sasu-chan lo que pasa es que esta mañana me desperté con ganas de cocinarte algo delicioso, pero olvide entregártelo-explico a la vez que hacia divertidas muecas-por eso te lo traje- dijo y después de su enorme bolsa saco una cajita-sé que te gustara-afirmo-además le hice una linda carita, ya sabes para que se viera más bonito, recuerdo como te ponías cuando tenías 9 aww siempre me pedias tus desayunos con forma de animalitos- que mujer! De verdad que la apreciaba mucho, no solo por ese favor, si no que con ella me sentía como con mi abuelita, era también como mi segunda madre._

_-gracias moi-se limitó a contestar mi novio_

_-ahh hola Sakura-chan! Como estas de bella- dijo moi mientras me abrazaba, muchos nos miraban con cara de burla-hace mucho que no te quedas en casa, cuando volverás a ir?-preguntaba a la vez que me guiñaba un ojo recordándome nuestra tregua y me daba leves palmaditas en los brazos_

_-ehh jejeje esto no se moi-sama- respondí avergonzada, ya que por lo visto muchos habían tomado lo dicho y su guiño con un doble sentido_

_-hay bueno mi niña te espero en casa, recuerda que allí siempre estará a tu disposición una habitación, aunque mmm bueno, nunca la usas cuando te quedas- __hay! : $ __(emoticón de sonrojo xD) dijo para después besar mi mejilla-adiós Sakura-chan-se acercó a Sasuke y apretó levemente sus mejillas -adiós sasu-chan llegues muy tarde mi niño, recuerda que hoy tienes que arreglar tu ropa- _

_-de acuerdo moi nos vemos-respondió él, de nuevo sin sonrojarse ¬¬_

_----fin flash back----_

**-pensándolo bien no se ha sonrojado ni con lo que es vergonzoso para la mayoría-**

_----flash back----_

_Kakashi-sensei era el maestro de biología, lo podría describir como un irresponsable, incumplido, pervertido y demás, sensei, pero aun así uno de los más inteligentes del instituto, nos llevábamos muy bien ya que a veces sacaba a relucir su niño interno y era muy agradable._

_Ya le había comentado el reto que me habían puesto y estuvo dispuesto a ayudarme._

_-buenos días chicos-saludo una mañana al llegar (tarde) a clase- hoy veremos la reproducción humana- aviso a la clase a lo que algunos hicieron cara de vergüenza, otros de asco, otros de perversión y demás- bien, creo que ya conocen muy bien este tema cierto- dijo con doble sentido-por lo que ehh haber-dijo mientras miraba distraídamente a todos los estudiantes- Uchiha Sasuke, podrías decirnos en qué consiste este proceso-__ohh que inteligente, pobre Sasuke-kun_

_-hmp- se limitó a decir, luego se levantó y fue al frente del aula__-__La reproducción humana es de tipo sexual-empezó a explicar- ya que intervienen los dos sexos: masculino y femenino. La fecundación se lleva a cabo dentro del cuerpo de la mujer-continuo- El pene del hombre penetra a través de la vagina de la mujer, donde deposita los espermatozoides-muchos soltaban risitas tontas, a lo que él hacía caso omiso- Estos se trasladan hacia el útero, donde uno de ellos se une al óvulo produciéndose la fecundación, El cigoto comienza a dividirse hasta formar un conjunto de células mayor llamado mórula, Poco a poco va adquiriendo forma humana y el embrión recibirá el nombre de feto-explico todo con una madurez increíble, obviamente no se sonrojo ¬¬- Transcurridas 40 semanas de embarazo, el feto estará completamente desarrollado y listo para salir al exterior. En ese momento se produce el parto-_

_-ehh muy bien joven Uchiha siéntese por favor- dicho esto Kakashi sensei me dio una mirada de "lo intente suerte" y continuo con la clase-_

_----fin flash back----_

Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no había escuchado el timbre de mi casa, fue al quinto timbrado que reaccione y corrí a abrir la puerta

-ehh pero miren quien está aquí el joven "no me sonrojo por nada" Uchiha- pensé molesta

-hola- saludo mientras le daba paso para que siguiera

-hola- respondí, cerré la puerta y lo seguí a mi cuarto

-hmp que sucede- dijo fríamente y después cerró la puerta

-ehh no nada- ¿era tan evidente? La verdad no estaba molesta con él, bueno si con él, pero no por algo que me hubiera o no hecho sino porque por su culpa perdería el reto ¬¬

-hmp Sakura te conozco muy bien- dijo mientras me arrinconaba contra la puerta, colocando sus manos sobre esta a cada lado de mi cara-y sé que algo te molesta-

-no, no es nada de verdad-susurre

-¿de verdad?-

-si-

-está bien si tú lo dices- finalizo, para luego besarme, movió suavemente sus labios, mientras pegaba aún más su cuerpo al mío, con su lengua delineo mi labio inferior y luego la introdujo en mi boca, exploró cada parte de mi cavidad probando y jugando con mi lengua, mientras me besaba recordé algo que había estado pensando, Sasuke nunca me había dicho un te quiero, ni nada por el estilo, sabía muy bien lo frio que era pero aun así por qué nunca me decía lo que se supone que sentía por mí. Mientras recordaba eso deje de corresponderle el beso por lo que se detuvo y me miro a los ojos- que sucede Sakura-

-sasuke-kun ¿me quieres?-pregunte en un murmullo, él solo me miro y alzo una ceja

-por qué preguntas eso-

-es solo que nunca me lo dices y pues ehh –

-Sakura que acaso dudas de lo que siento-dijo acercándose de nuevo a mis labios

-no, no es eso, es que, me gustaría que me lo digieras- tartamudee mientras empezaba a jugar con mis dedos

-¿es necesario?- dijo burlón

-¿cómo? Claro que es necesario- dije molesta- a menos claro que no lo sientas- corrí sus brazos y me dirigí a mi cama

-hmp como siempre exagerando todo- se estaba empezando a molestar

-¿te parece que exagero?, Sasuke llevamos más de un año saliendo y sabes cuantas veces me has dicho que me quieres?- hice el ademan de contar con mis dedos- ¡ninguna!

-ya te estas poniendo histérica- dijo rodando los ojos- por qué crees entonces que llevamos tanto, si no es porque siento algo por ti- dijo irónico

-pues demuéstrame que me equivoco Sasuke, di que me quieres- dije de forma retadora

-Sakura no tengo por qué decírtelo- su expresión era seria pero aun así no descansaría hasta que me lo digiera- si confías en mi sabrás lo que siento, no tengo por qué decirlo-

-confió en ti Sasuke, pero quiero que me lo digas- dije decidida

-Tsk Sakura- ahora sí que estaba molesto, pero qué tan difícil es decirle a tu novia lo que sientes

-bueno Sasuke, si no quieres decírmelo no me lo digas- por un momento su cara reflejo confusión pero supo esconderlo muy bien ya que volvió a poner su cara neutra- pero hasta que no lo hagas olvídate que tienes novia- finalice y me encerré en el baño de mi habitación, solo pude escuchar el golpe de la puerta de mi cuarto al cerrarse y después la puerta principal, había sido muy dura?

**-lo hecho, hecho esta-**

**-**si, es verdad además si tanto nos quiere lo va a decir tarde o temprano ¿no?-pensé no muy segura-¿no?

-**no lo sé Sakura sabes que él no es de los que le ruega a la gente- **

**-**ash qué haremos, no quiero que todo termine así entre nosotros-

-**que haremos me suena manada- **

-gracias ¿no? vaya inner que me gané.

* * *

Llego el viernes y con este el fin de semana, ya solo quedaban tres días para dar por terminado el plazo del reto , pero en realidad eso no me importaba mucho, ya que lo que ocupada toda mi mente era que Sasuke no me había hablado en esos cuatro días que habían pasado ya, pensé que al día siguiente ya estaríamos bien, pero desafortunadamente él era muy orgulloso y yo no me quedaba atrás, por lo que ninguno había tenido el detalle de hablar con el otro, ahora nos encontrábamos en un estado de tensión en el que cualquier paso fallido seria "mortal" para nuestra relación.

-no sé qué hacer puerca, quiero ir y hablar con él, pero la verdad es que es él el que tiene que venir y hablar conmigo-me encontraba en la casa de Ino, ya no aguantaba más y ella era la única que siempre me entendía, éramos amigas desde siempre nos contábamos todo y nos conocíamos a la perfección, era lunes en la tarde y Sasuke seguía ignorándome, ya no aguantaba más por lo que al salir del colegio me fui con Ino a su casa.

-no Sakura es él el idiota inmaduro incapaz de expresar lo que siente- me reprocho mi amiga-si en verdad te ama, te lo dirá, de lo contrario, significara que él no vale la pena, que no te merece- ¿podría ser eso verdad?

-pero Ino yo… lo amo…- dije con la voz entrecortada ya que las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en mis ojos y un nudo se empezaba a formar en mi garganta- él es el único que ha despertado en mi un verdadero sentimiento-

-¡ya! No lo entiendes no vale la pena que llores por él- dijo ya cansada de mi berrinche – si de verdad te ama te lo dirá, cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo

(Snif)- es verdad pasara lo que tenga que pasar- dije seria

-eso es amiga, ahora anda anímate- dijo regalándome una gran sonrisa….

* * *

El miércoles en la mañana llegue al insti. Acompañada de Ino, entramos en el aula y comenzamos a platicar

-…y luego me dijo, Ino estas hermosa, puedes creerlo es un descarado, primero me pone los cachos y después va como si nada coqueteándome, los hombres de hoy en día son unos cínicos- Ino me contaba acerca de su última relación, ella era muy bonita, pretendientes nunca le faltaban, pero aun así no era muy buena eligiendo a su pareja- ehh Sakura Sasuke viene para acá- me aviso Ino mientras disimuladamente miraba detrás de mí

-Sakura – escuche decir desde esa dirección, era Sasuke por supuesto, pero aun así muy digna no voltee-vamos déjate de niñerías y voltea a verme-ahh tras del hecho, es el colmo, peleaba internamente-Tsk-"dijo " a la vez que me tomaba de los hombros y me giraba para que lo viera, muchos estudiantes nos miraban ya que era más que obvio que habían problemas en nuestra relación , y porque eran unos chismosos claro está- qué vas a ignorarme-dijo irónico esto ya es el colmo

- ah de modo que tú puedes ignorarme los días que te venga en gana y yo no, sí que bonito –respondí entre molesta y sarcástica

-ese no es el punto Sakura-

-¿ah no entonces cuál es?- cada vez empezábamos a alzar el tono de nuestra voz, hasta tal punto que los otros se callaron y disfrutaron de la función ¬¬!

-que estas enojada conmigo por algo totalmente estúpido- "escupió" furioso

-ahh no pues ahora te parece estúpido que quiera que me digas que me quieres-de verdad que estaba muy molesta- perdón oh gran Sasuke Uchiha por decir tal estupidez ante ti- dije sarcástica imitando a una esclava pidiendo perdón a su amo

-Tsk, ya no más, ¿quieres que te diga lo que siento?- me tomo de los hombros y me miró fijamente, parecía estar hablando en serio-¿sí? Anda responde- en verdad lo iba a hacer, en ese momento me quede como una piedra por la impresión, ¿ en verdad Sasuke me lo diría?-bien pues lo voy a decir-dijo decidido- oigan todos lo que voy a decir porque será la primera y única vez que me escucharan decir esto en público- grito harto a todos, volvió su vista a la mía y me miro con ojos profundos-Sakura yo…esto…ehh yo- Sasuke estaba ¿nervioso?¿ De verdad?- yo Tsk –un suave pero aun así notable sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas- Sakura yo… yo …te amo-murmuro, con sus mejillas aún más sonrojadas, espero a que yo reaccionara, pero en verdad que estaba en shock, como no vio cambio alguno en mí se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

-¿Sasuke en verdad lo dijo?- murmure a Ino luego de unos minutos

-si, y sabes que es lo peor-dijo molesta

-qué-

-que se sonrojo- murmuro, **es verdad yo lo vi se sonrojo y también lo escuche dijo que nos ama awww lo dijo **mi inner estaba que no cabía de la dicha, una sonrisa surco mis labios

-qué esperas frente de marquesina ve con él- me ordeno Ino

-es verdad ahh Ino lo dijo, y no solo eso, gane la apuesta ¡¡Kya!! Que feliz estoy- di unos pequeños saltitos y Salí del aula en busca de mi Sasuke, si MI, porque después de eso no me cabía duda de que me amaba.

Corrí por los pasillos rápidamente, pero sin encontrarlo, fui al patio a la cafetería pero nada.

-que tonta, debe estar allá- recordé, la primera vez que nos habíamos besado nos encontrábamos en la terraza del insti. Habíamos acordado que ese sería nuestro lugar, puesto que muchos ignoraban su existencia.

Me dirigí rápidamente al último piso, y allí se encontraba de espaldas a mi mirando hacia afuera, me acerque lentamente y me posicione detrás de él abrazándolo por la espalda y recargando mi frente en ella- lo dijiste- murmure- gracias- se volteó lentamente y me tomo el rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-dime ¿aun te queda duda de lo que siento por ti?- murmuro seriamente

-no- sonreí ante tal afirmación, ahora era más que seguro que me amaba, después de todo, no todos los días un Uchiha se "traga" su orgullo y dice lo que siente frente a alguien, ya fuera alguien, frente a muchos-estoy segura de que me amas- afirme, mientras rodeaba con mis manos su cuello y acercaba mis labios a los suyos-te amo sasuke-kun-murmure entre sus labios

-y yo a ti, te amo también- reafirmo mientras me besaba tiernamente.

No solo había logrado que Sasuke Uchiha me digiera que me amaba una vez, sino dos, y estaba segura que no sería la última vez que lo escucharía decirlo, no podía estar más contenta, además había ganado el reto, tendría tres blusas nuevas :D y una esclava por una mes XD no le podía pedir en ese momento más a la vida…

Ahora ya lo saben ¿Qué tan difícil es hacer sonrojar a Sasuke Uchiha? …..  
Mucho realmente mucho, pero, no imposible…

* * *

**EHH!! QUE LES PARECIO??**

**merezco tomatazos, flores, dulces,??? :D reviews??**

**Tengo pensado dejarlo como one shot**

** pero si quieren y dan ideas puede ser two shot o three shot de hay no pasa :D**

**tratare de actualizar pronto don´t forget**

** ya llevo mas de la mitad del capi pero me bloquee por lo que no prometo nada...**

**recuerden: review = escritora feliz :D**

**actualice mi profile asi que pasen a verlo :)  
**

**review review review**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V  
**


End file.
